


Shirts

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Sleep [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 39





	Shirts

Being the smallest in your group of three wasn’t always a bad thing. For one thing it made cuddling very comfortable, being nearly smothered in all that warmth. Being the smallest in your relationship also made your boys incredibly protective, which could be a negative, but you thought it was sweet.

The greatest thing, by far, about being the smallest was how you could steal both their clothes and neither ever said anything because you looked adorable. Though you didn’t just take their clothes because of how they made you look. They made you feel safe.

When your boys went away on missions, all you had was their scent on their clothes to make you feel safe. Make you feel like they were still there with you.

“Babe, you need to relax.” Sam sighed, watching as you paced around the room. “Babe it’s three in the morning, you have work tomorrow.” He tried.

“I know, I know.” You said, running your fingers through your hair. “It’s just, I’m just a bit worried.” You admitted, turning to face the man.

“Is this about Stevie, beautiful?” Sam asked, standing from the bed. “Are you worrying about Stevie?” He further questioned. 

“Maybe.” You admitted, cheeks flaring red. “Okay yes. I’m worried about Stevie.” You said, once Sam raised an eyebrow at you.

“Beautiful, he’s only going to be gone a few more days.” He assured you, pulling you into his arms. “He’s Steve Rogers for Gods sack, Captain America, nothing is going to touch him.“

“Except maybe his own stupidity.” You complained into Sam’s chest. “I love the man, but he doesn’t think everything through. He could jump out of another plane without you there. He doesn’t understand what safety is.”

“I know, beautiful, I know.” Sam said, running his fingers through your hair. “But he’s going to be fine, I promise. Now come on back to bed.” He added, leading you towards the bed.

The two of you crawled back into bed and Sam flicked off the bedside lap. Sam fell back to sleep, but you just couldn’t. You tried multiple positions, tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until you just gave up.

As stealthily as you could, you crawled out of bed and Sam’s arms, and made your way into the living room. You’d just turned on the TV to some random infomercial channel when you heard a series of loud coughs from the doorway. 

“Beautiful, I believe out bed is in the other direction.” Sam said, watching you from the doorway with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t sleep. I’m so worried about Stevie and I can’t sleep.” You admitted, turning your face and refusing to look at the man. 

“Beautiful,” Sam sighed, he moved over and sat beside you on the couch. He pulled you into his chest and ran his hand down your back soothingly. “You need to stop worrying so much. Nothing is going to happen to him. He’s been trained for worse situations.”

“But it only takes one thing. A bullet, an explosion, or something else to hurt him. He could be hurt right now and we wouldn’t even know it.” You said, shoving your face into Sam’s chest. 

“There is nothing that could hurt Steve. That man can and will power through anything. Now come back to bed beautiful.” Sam said, standing from the couch and pulling you up with him. “I have something to help you sleep.” He added, pulling you into the bedroom. 

Sam sat you down on the bed and moved over to one of the chests of draws. He grabbed Steve’s blue shirt and handed it to you. 

“Put this on.” Sam said as you grabbed the soft material. Without another word, you stripped yourself of your own shirt and put Steve’s on in its place. As you pulled it over your head you caught a whiff of the strong scent that reminded you of Steve. 

“Did I ever tell you that you have the best ideas?” You asked the man who smiled at you. 

“No, but I think you should more often.” Sam said, climbing into bed with you right next to him. You’d barely mumbled out the words, ‘I love you’, to Sam before you fell asleep. 

The next time you awoke it was late into the afternoon and Sam had called into work for you to let you sleep. 

Sam had had to go out of town for the weekend. Someone had asked him to give one of his talks in Washington and he wouldn’t be back until the coming Monday. 

Unlike when he or Steve left for missions, this time he was able to call you and Steve. He checked in twice a day and was constantly texting the group chat you’d set up for the three of you. 

But you still missed him. The three of you had been together and sharing a bed for so long now that it felt strange for one of your boys not to be there. 

“Doll, are you coming to be soon?” Steve asked as you sat in front of your laptop. You hadn’t left your spot on the couch for hours. You’d been trying to work on a report for your boss, and maybe you’d been trying to keep your mind off of Sam. 

“Yeah, I’ll be in in about an hour.” You promised, looking up and smiling at the blonde. Steve nodded and moved over to you. 

He kissed you gently and you smiled. “OK, love you doll.” He said after pulling away. 

“Love you too, Stevie.” You said, giving him a smile before turning back to your laptop. You’d been working so hard on this report that you never noticed the time until Steve came back into the room rubbing his eyes. 

“Doll, it’s four in the morning. What are you doing still up, I thought you were coming to bed a couple hours ago?” Steve asked before stifling a yawn. 

Your eyes flickered down to the corner of the screen and saw that your boyfriend was indeed correct. 

“Oh, I didn’t realise that was the time.” You said, shaking your head slightly. “ago back to bed Stevie. I’ll be in soon.” You promised. 

“See, I’d love to believe that, but you said that four hours ago.” Steve told you, sitting next to you on the couch. “What are you still doing awake?” He asked, closing your laptop screen. 

“I told you, I have a report to finish for my boss.” You stated, turning to face him. 

“Doll, l checked the calendar you have for all work related things and that report isn’t due for another week.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow at you. “Do you want to give me the real reason?" 

"I miss Sammie.” You sighed. “I know it might seem ridiculous but every time the two of you leave the house someone’s trying to kill you. I know he’s safe right now but there’s a part of me that thinks something bad could happen.”

“Doll, nothing bad is going to happen.” Steve said, taking your hand in his. “He’s safe and nothing is going to hurt him.”

“We don’t know that.” You protested. “We don’t know what could happen to him.”

“Okay, Sam knew this was going to happen.” Steve said, standing from the couch. “Come with me.” He added, pulling you from the couch and leading you into the bedroom. 

In a similar move to what Sam had done when Steve was away those few months ago, Steve walked over to the dresser and grabbed a red shirt out of Sam’s draw. 

“Sam warned you I’d need a shirt?” You asked as he handed the shirt to you. 

“Yep.” Steve said as you pulled your own shirt own and put Sam’s on. “He told me you have issues when one of us is away and that you like wearing our shirts." 

"Is that weird?” You asked, cheeks flushing. Steve chuckled, moved over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Not at all, doll.” He said, kissing your forehead. “Now come to bed.” He added, pulling you towards the bed. Your head had barley hit the pillow before you were fast asleep. 

This was one of those odd times when both your men were needed on a mission. Normally the missions didn’t require the two of them and at least one of them would be home. 

They’d been gone for a week and you were at the point where you were beginning to worry. The two had been allowed to call you once and it had had to be brief. 

You hadn’t had to go into work for the past week, so you’d barely left the apartment. In the past week you’d decided that you needed to quell your panic over the two and had been practically living in the twos clothing. 

Hoodies, shirts, shorts, whatever they had you’d been wearing it. Their scent was strong on their clothes and it made me feel you feel better about the two being gone. 

The last time you’d spoken to your men they were adamant that they were going to be home within the week. This conversation had been three days ago and the week was almost over. 

You’d refused to allow yourself to panic over the two being gone and tried your best to distract yourself. 

It was nearly eleven at night and you were drifting to asleep on the couch. You’d been watching some nonsense, no plot, movie and hadn’t wanted to move yourself from the couch when you started to get tired. 

You were so out of it you didn’t hear the door open or the quiet chatter of your men when they entered. It was until you felt the familiar arms of Steve cradle you that you began to wake up. 

“Stevie?” You murmured, eyes opening only enough to see the familiar blue eyes of the man. 

“It’s us, doll. Just go back to sleep.” Steve cooed, holding you closer to his chest. You hummed at the man and closed your eyes at his request. 

You felt Steve lay you down on the bed and someone curl into your back. 

“Look at you, baby girl.” Sam said into your ear. “Dressed in only our clothes.” He commented, placing his hand on your stomach. 

“They make me feel safe.” You mumbled, shifting in further into Sam’s grip. 

“Glad to hear it, doll.” Steve said, laying in front of you. “Go to sleep baby doll.” He told you, running his fingers down your arm. 

“Love you too.” You said, already drifting off into oblivion. The two repeated the sentiment and wrapped their arms around you and each other. 

This was where you all felt safe. Laying in bed together, arms wrapped around each other and you wearing their clothes. This was home.


End file.
